


Always So Late

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chunin Exams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Sasuke show up late to Sasuke's chunin exam fight with Gaara, and Genma can't wait to hear what Kakashi's excuse is this time.Kiss: The Peck Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 50





	Always So Late

He knew that they were going to be late. That much was obvious when Sasuke refused to leave until he had managed to produce a chidori to his standards, and although Kakashi was known to be late to everything he was aware of inappropriate times to keep people waiting. The Chunin exams were something you didn’t miss. Losing your match to a forfeit because you were late just wasn’t the way to miss out on a promotion, and there was no doubt in his mind Sasuke would be pissed if that was what ended up happening. 

Of course, being late doesn’t mean he has to be any less dramatic with the entrance. In fact it gives him a great excuse to make a show out of him and Sasuke when they do finally manage to show up and for some reason Sasuke likes the idea.

He’s certain it has something to do with one loud mouth blonde haired teammate, even if Sasuke denies it. 

Of course, even with Sasuke’s agreement on the plan to be a pair of dramatic shits, it took a little while for the two of them to agree on a dramatic but relaxed way to show themselves. When they finally manage to find a style they both liked they’re damn proud of it. Kakashi’s only regret is not having enough time to cut Sasuke’s hair. That was going to have to wait until after his battle. 

With their plans figured out, Kakashi stood with his back to Sasuke and focused his chakra, disappearing from the field that had spent the last month training in and arriving in a puff of smoke in the middle of the stadium where the chunin exams were always held.

With all eyes on them and Naruto’s screams from the stand admonishing them for being late to ‘this’ of all things, Kakashi can’t help but smile. 

It’s perfect.

“Sorry for being late,” He throws a playful smile Genma’s way, chuckling when the other man leveled him with an unimpressed look. Apparently he wasn’t getting out of it that easily. “I hope we didn’t miss anything interesting.”

“You’ll have to ask Naruto about that.” The way Genma said that made him seriously contemplate asking Naruto about his match, though he was certain given the smug smirk on Genma’s face that his student had won. 

Looks like this was a bet he had won over Gai, which was great. He hadn’t had proper Miso soup in a month and getting a steaming bowl without having to pay sounded wonderful. 

He was going to order extra eggplant. 

Glancing over at Sasuke, he smiled when he saw his student looking back at him. There was a determination in the kids eyes that had been there for the last month of training. Sasuke was going to do everything he could to win his fight, and Kakashi could only hope he had given him the skills he needed to do it.

“Try not to destroy the whole field, hmmm?” he reached over and tapped Sasuke on the top of his head in a playful manner “Genma always gets so mad at me when i make a mess, and he’s going to blame me if you do it.”

“Maybe you need a new boyfriend then,” Sasuke smirked “One that isn’t so boring.”

“Nah, i think i’ll keep this one,” he smiled. “I’ll be up in the stands watching. Don’t lose or i’ll tell Naruto you missed him while you were training.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Don’t lose and you won’t have to find out the answer to that.” He waved a dismissive hand, ignoring the way Sasuke huffed and muttered a threat under his breath, and made his way towards Genma.

“So are you trying to get under lord thirds skin, or did you actually lose track of time?” Genma asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“If i told you it wasn’t my fault this time would you believe me?” A simple raise of an eyebrow told him that the answer was no. “I guess i’ll just have to come up with an excuse then, just in case he asks.”

“I hope it’s a good one,” Genma huffed. “Get up into the stands. I want to get this fight over with and relax before the next round.”

“And by relax do you mean…” giving his eyes a suggestive wiggle, Kakashi chuckled when Genma responded by smacking him in the shoulder. “Are you saying you haven’t missed me at all the whole month I was gone.”

Genma turned his eyes towards the pair standing behind them waiting for their match to start. 

“It was...quieter,” He admitted with a playful smile “but there were things I missed. I can tell you about them, after the match.”

Taking the hint, Kakashi reached up and carefully removed his mask, glad that the spot he was standing in was perfect for blocking all three of his students from seeing what was going on.

He could almost hear Naruto screaming in the background.

“I expect a lot of kisses,” he chuckled when Genma’s eyes widened. It was so rare for him to take his mask off in public that even his boyfriend was surprised. “But for now…”

Leaning in, he pressed a quick kiss against Genma’s lips. Just enough for him to get a taste of what was waiting for him later when they could be alone. With his goal achieved he straightened up and returned his mask into place over the lower part of his face.

“I’ll see you later.” disappearing from the field with a quick jump, he landed with ease just in front of Gai and Lee and watched as Genma glared at him from down below. Apparently someone wasn’t too happy with just one small quick kiss.

Too bad he was going to have to wait until after Sasuke’s match to get more. 


End file.
